A Helping Hand
by BabyRock
Summary: Sometimes a first impression isn't always the right one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story that is co-written by DocRock06 and ****babyblue2895. We are both on an ER Role-play board and play the characters of Ray and Neela, and after writing a few threads together we decided that we wanted to share out stories with all of you. We hope that you like them and if you would like to join the board just follow the link on the profile. Well, enough talk and on with the story!**

**A HELPING HAND – CHAPTER ONE**

His hands pushed into his pockets Ray watched as the R2 showed him how to pop a shoulder back in place. It didn't seem too difficult, a little pulling, pushing and hey presto, it would be back in. Of course Ray knew that it would probably be harder than that...but he liked to imagine that it wouldn't. Adjusting his stethoscope around his neck, he looked at the other man as he told him that he would send another intern in to help with the rest of the patients needs. Of course Ray could probably handle it on his own...he may have been an intern but he wasn't a complete idiot. He wondered who it was going to be though...he had only met a few of the others.

Neela walked into the exam room and saw a tall, young man standing next to the patient. He was dressed in a suit and tie. Someone had told her that one of the new residents needed some help in here. Was someone playing a joke on her? The man she was looking at didn't look like a doctor...more like a kid with too much hair gel and that needed a haircut. He can't be the new intern, why would he wear a suit and tie? A little too overdressed to say the least. She gave him a curious look and started walking towards him slowly. Maybe he wasn't the new resident. She must have been in the wrong room and if she wasn't then the person she was supposed to be helping must have left. She stood on the opposite side of the bed and faced him. "Hello" she said "I'm Neela Rasgotra, First year Intern."

Ray looked over to the door and was surprised when he saw a young woman walk in with dark hair and coffee coloured skin. He hadn't seen her around in the morning, but everything had been so hectic he wasn't surprised. Of course he wondered how the resident expected this young woman to help him...she couldn't have been more than 5'5 Ray thought. When she introduced herself to him he looked at her with a smile, his green eyes sparkling as he replied,

"Ray Barnett...and same"

She looked at him, trying to cover up her confusion and surprise. So he was the new resident. Now she had seen everything. Why would they send her in to help another resident? A little unorthodox in her opinion. Hopefully two residents don't equal disaster.

"So, what is the situation, Ray?" she asked, still trying to get over her shock.

They hadn't even told her what was going on. They just told her that someone needed help in here. That's the price you pay sometimes when you work in an ER. It's fast, it's hectic, and sometimes communication can't keep up.

Ray smiled at Neela, grinning a little after when he noticed the look on her face. He didn't know why she was looking at him like that, but it was sort of funny. When she asked him what the situation was he shook his head, unable to believe that she had been asked to help with such a simple case. He knew that he was an intern, but so was she.

Handing the chart to her so she could read it for herself as well, Ray replied,

"Guy fell and had a dislocated shoulder...but that's back in place. Now he just needs stitches and a few x-rays and he should be good to go"

Neela noticed Ray smiling at her. What was he smiling about? Did she say something funny? He was a little weird and she didn't understand him. He was cute, yes, but looks aren't everything. He shook his head at her almost like he couldn't believe her and it annoyed her just a tiny bit.

She took the chart from him and looked it over. Almost as if she wanted to double check to make sure everything he said was correct. After all, she had just met him; it would take a little while before she trusted him.

"Ok" she says "I'll get what we need and you'll assist me. You do know how to do stitches, don't you?" She didn't want it to sound rude but, she didn't really know what he could do and couldn't do. When you're dealing with people's lives, these things are important to know. She was hoping they didn't send in a hot shot that had no prior experience and didn't know what he was doing at all.

Ray looked at her as she read over the chart. He had to admit, he thought that maybe she was just going to scan over it, not have a full on read to make sure what he told her was in fact correct. When she said that he would be assisting her, he raised an eyebrow slightly. Last he had remembered the resident had said they would be helping each other.

Nodding his head he replied with a smile,

"Yeah, I do", before snapping on a pair of gloves and setting up. He had the feeling that this Neela chick didn't really like him.

Neela was a relieved to hear Ray's reply. She was glad he actually knew how to do something and wasn't the type of guy who was trying to get by on just his looks. She had to make sure. Just because a person has training doesn't mean that they know what they're doing or even that their good at it.

As he was putting on his gloves, she started collecting the things they would need. She came back over and stood next to him. "Excuse me" she said. He was standing in her way. She put her gloves on. She looked at him and said "I'll start and you'll finish." she started to look at the man and then turned back around to Ray and said "And by the way, we do not refer to patients as 'guy' or 'girl', 'man' or 'woman', it's impersonal and quite rude" she told him softly so the patient wouldn't hear. "So, let's work on _Mr. Evan's_" she said, emphasizing her words. Not trying to sound smug but just wanting it to sink in.

Ray moved aside when she asked him to, although he wasn't sure why. He'd just told her he could suture, so what was the problem. He had to raise an eyebrow when she told him not to call patients "guy", "girl" and the such. God, she seemed like the teacher's pet type already.

He watched as she began to suture up for a moment before cleaning the wound on Mr. Evans other hand. It wasn't a deep cut and didn't require any stitches, just a bit of a clean and some gauze to make sure that it didn't get infected.

Looking at Mr. Evans he gave the elderly man a small smile as he said to him,

"After we get you fixed up we just need a quick x-ray of your hand Mr. Evans", letting him know what was going on.

He raised his eyebrow at her when she told him to call patients by their name. She didn't know why he reacted that way to what she said, it made sense to her. It's only polite to call people by their name. If he reacts this way whenever someone gives him some constructive criticism, then he's not going to do very well here. Especially with people like Weaver, Pratt, and Lewis around. What she said made her look like an angel compared to them.

She gave the man a quick shot to numb the area before she started doing the sutures. She did it gently and carefully, not wanting to hurt Mr. Evans. She stopped suturing because she noticed that his hand needed to be cleaned off with some alcohol.

After that, she looked back at Ray to let him know that it was now his turn and changed positions with him so that he was the one who was suturing.

She liked how he smiled and told the man that they needed to get an x-ray to make sure his hand was ok. It was very compassionate. He seemed to have his moments. What made it even better was that he actually called the patient by his name and didn't just refer to him as 'Guy'. She leaned forward a little and said in a polite tone "Much better. Good job."

When Neela leaned forward and said to him that he was doing a good job he looked up from what he was doing, halting his motions and smiled back at her in return as he said,

"Thanks"

She didn't seem that bad he guessed...as long as she wasn't the type to go running to the residents every time someone didn't play exactly by the rules. Although he didn't think she would be like that...she just wanted to help he guessed.

Finishing suturing, he looked over at Neela and asked,

"What do you want me to do next?"

Normally he wouldn't just take orders from another intern, but just this once he guessed he would let it slide.

He turned around and said "Thanks" to her and she gave him a small smile. With a guy like this, you need to give him his kick in the pants but, also the occasional compliment to make him feel he's doing well. Since he's the cocky type, she also knew that she had to be careful how much she complimented too, because a guy like that doesn't need someone to boost his ego.

He continued suturing Mr. Evans. She watched him as he did it intricately and slowly. She had to admit she was very impressed. Guess he did know what he was doing....so far.

After he finished up, he turned and looked at her and asked "What do you want me to do next?". Then she looked at him and thought maybe not, but at least he's willing to do what he's told. She said "Since we need an x-ray, you have to get on the phone, call radiology, and let them know we have a patient we want to send up. I'll help you through it." He was good but, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't quite ready to fly solo just yet.

Looking at her with a small smile, Ray nodded his head, unsure of what had just happened. Had she just told him how to call radiology down? O.K., he got it before...people tended to look at him and think that he was a bit dim, but really, this was just taking the biscuit. Snapping his gloves off and throwing them in the trash can in the corner of the room he grinned at her as he picked up the phone and held it to his ear as he asked,

"Do you mean help dialling or talking?"

He smiled at her, nodded, and then made his way over to the phone. When he made his 'help dialling, help talking' comment, she narrowed her eyes really tight. Was this guy for real? Honestly. You try to help someone and then they act like a total arse. To tell the truth, with the way he was acting, she kind of thought that maybe he needed help with both.

She went in front of him and said "If you don't want to be told what to do, then don't ask, and if you don't want to be taught, then you're in the wrong profession. If you want to fit in with everyone at your job, then I suggest you specialize in proctology." She didn't put up with crap from anyone, she didn't care who it was, especially a hotshot like him. Just when she thinks he isn't so bad, then he starts to get smart. "Now give me the bloody phone. I'll do it myself since you think you already know how to do everything."

When she told him if she wanted to fit in then he should specialize in proctology he raised an eyebrow at her. What the hell was her deal, he was only joking with her. Apparently she was strung more tightly than he had thought. He swore that he could see the vein in her neck pulsing...probably was the way she was acting. Couldn't anyone take a joke anymore?

When she told him to hand her the phone and she would do it herself since he thought he knew how to do everything he shook his head, keeping his hand around the receiver. She had bossed him around enough already when they were supposed to be working together. She wasn't getting the phone too.

"First, it was a joke, so maybe you should calm down...and second, I don't think I know everything"

Punching the extension to radiology he looked at her as he said,

"Proctology...that's a good one", a grin on his face. If she was this easy to rile up then it wasn't really his fault.

**A/N Well, that's the end of the first chapter...we hope that you liked it and please let us know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. All the characters, the show, etc. , etc. , belong to NBC. No copyright infringement intended. This story is for entertainment only.**

**A HELPING HAND - CHAPTER TWO**

Ray kept giving her these looks like she was insane. She couldn't believe he was acting this way when she was just trying to be nice to him. He didn't hand her the phone and went ahead with the call, which made her a little madder. He was the kind of person that always had to win an argument it seemed.

Calm down? When someone is upset with you, you don't tell them to calm down, and he was going to be working with patients? Why don't they have a rule when someone is going to be doctor that you can't be obnoxious? "Yes, you're really funny, that's why I'm laughing" she looked at him straight faced. Then when he said he didn't think he knew everything, she chuckled a little. Guess he was a little funny sometimes.

When he pressed the button for radiology, she shook her head. Yeah, he's not a know-it-all. He commented on her suggesting proctology with an annoying grin. This was just a big joke to him. She wasn't so straight laced that she couldn't laugh at a joke every now and then but, there wasn't humor in everything.

"How was I supposed to know what you can and can't do? I just met you. I don't know you."

After she said that, then she thought for a little bit and realized something but, her acting like he doesn't know how to do anything only makes them argue, but it was really important this time "You do have a doctor's approval to be ordering this, right?" She said it even though she knew he was just going to make another one of his comments.

When she said that she had just met him and didn't know him, Ray looked at her with a small nod and a smile. Exactly, she didn't know him but she was treating him like everyone else who met him did. Like he was some sort of idiot who didn't know anything. He passed his MCATS didn't he?

The ringing tone still in his ear, Ray leaned against the wall and looked at Neela when she asked if he had been given approval to order the x-ray. Nodding his head he looked at her as he replied,

"Yeah...I wouldn't be ordering it if I hadn't"

He wanted to make it a little more clear, well, actually, clear to her that he wasn't just doing what he wanted and thought that he was a hot shot doctor who was just going to walk in and do what he wanted. Which was apparently what she thought of him.

She looked at him and she noticed that he looked a little melancholy. She didn't think he really liked her all too much. She didn't mean to make him feel badly about himself but dealing with people's lives is a serious thing and she likes to be precautious.

He waited for radiology to pick up and when he answered her question she was very relieved. She gave him a small smile and said "Good. I'm not trying to be on you, I'm just trying to help" she told him sincerely and she hoped that he would see that she meant it. "You're going to have to get used to people breathing down your neck and making sure you do things right because it happens to all of us here, except for the attendings" she said, trying to help him understand what it was going to be like. She was just an intern, he had to realize that he couldn't treat people like Weaver or Lewis like that and get away with it.

She noticed that he was still listening to the phone, waiting for the other end to pick up "They still haven't answered?" she said nicely. Funny how she went from boiling mad to calm in a matter of just a couple minutes. No one else did that to her, just him. One minute he's sweet and then the next, he's driving her up the wall, and then it starts all over again.

When she said that she was only trying to help him, which he guessed she was in her own little way...even if it did involve raising her blood pressure and yelling at him, he smiled at her and nodded as he said,

"I know"

When she told him that he would have to get used to people breathing down his neck, and that the only people that didn't get it were the attendings he gave another nod of his head...mainly to show that he understood and that he was listening. He was half tempted to come back with another smart ass comment, but since she had calmed down he didn't want her to get all pissy again. He had no idea why he didn't want her getting angry, hell she didn't even reach his shoulder, but he just didn't. When she asked if he was still waiting on them answering the phone he nodded his head as he replied,

"Yeah...maybe we could give it a minute and try again. See if Mr. Evans needs anything?"

It was more of a question...he didn't want to get on her bad side again.

He was a little hard for her to read. Maybe she should have told him when he hadn't been on the phone. If he knew, then why was he acting that way? It seemed like he liked ruffling her feathers but, they were getting along for the time being and she didn't want to push it so she just left it alone.

He nodded when she told him about getting used to people watching everything he did. She understood that he was on the phone and all but, he was starting to look like one of those bobble heads you put on the dashboard of your car. She was wondering if it was just because he was on the phone or if he was afraid to say anything to her. It was very hard for her to understand what he was thinking.

He said that maybe they could see if Mr. Evans needs anything and try radiology again in a minute, which she thought was very sweet. She smiled at him and said "One thing I will give you, you're very compassionate to the patients. Some doctors aren't." Some doctors just come in, talk to you for a minute or two, and then leave. No connection with the patient. She liked that he cared. He definitely did have his moments.

"Ok, but if they don't answer, sometimes you have to go up there and get them off of their lazy arses."

When she said that he was compassionate to the patients he looked at her as he said,

"Thank you", a shy smile on his face. He wasn't really used to people complimenting him on things like that, and after she had just yelled at him and called him an ass he hadn't expected her to.

Putting the phone down he grinned at her as he said,

"Is that fighting talk?", when she said about having to get them off their lazy arses.

He thanked her for the compliment about being compassionate to the patients with a grin again, but this time, the grin wasn't annoying like it had been before. This one was more sweet and a little shy even. A guy like him shy? She could hardly believe it. If there was one thing this guy wasn't, it was shy.

When he asked her if her comment about radiology was fighting talk, she replied "Oh, no. Never. Just the usual friendly kick in the pants is all." She looked up at him with 'innocent' eyes. With a guy like Ray, she knew he'd appreciate the comment.

Ray laughed softly as he nodded his head and replied with a playful smile,

"I get ya"

He couldn't believe that she was playing around and joking...he had to admit she was a lot less straight laced than he had first thought. He guessed he should have known that you can't judge a book by its cover.

Walking back over to Mr. Evans, he looked at the man as he informed him,

"Radiology is a bit backed up so we're just going to try in a few minutes...so if you need anything?" He said with a small smile before glancing back to Neela.

Ray laughed when she made her kick in the pants comment. She knew he would like it. Then he said "I get ya" trying to be cool and hip. She chuckled when he looked at her like he didn't think she would ever tell a joke. It was funny, she thought the exact opposite of him. She knew he probably wasn't completely serious that often.

He walked back up to Mr. Evans and told him that radiology is backed up and asked him if he needed anything. He glanced down at her and she said to Ray in a whisper "Right. 'Backed up'." Then shook her head a little. Radiology could be a real pain sometimes.

The man looked at them and said that he was in a bit of pain. Neela looked at him and said "We can give you something for that" then looked at Ray. She didn't want to assume he didn't know how to do anything anymore and since this had been his idea, she'd let him handle it this time. She said his name so that he would know that she wanted him to take care of it.

When she said to him "right, backed up" he gave her a smile and a small shrug. He was hardly going to tell the guy that they were too lazy to answer the phone. After Mr. Evans had said that he was in pain and needed something, Ray had stood at the side of the bed, looking over the chart. He had half expected Neela to do it, and he was fine with that. Actually, he just didn't want to argue with her over it to be honest. But when she said his name he looked at her, his eyebrows raised a little in surprise. Smiling at her he scanned over the chart again, making sure that Mr. Evans wasn't allergic to anything.

"No problem", he said to the older man with a smile and a nod of the head before going over to the cabinet in the room that held various bottles of pain meds. He knew that it would be quicker than giving him tablets, no doubt his wrist was killing him.

Injecting some into his IV he snapped off his gloves as he said,

"That should help"

Walking back over to Neela, he grinned as he said in a whisper, "Should we phone again or just send you up?", referring to her earlier comment about kicking them in the pants

Ray was looking at the chart and seemed surprised when Neela asked him to take care of Mr. Evans but, happy at the same time.

Then he walked over to her and whispered if they should call radiology again or send her up instead. She laughed. Was he flirting? "Is that fighting talk?" she teased him, saying what he said to her just a minute ago. "Sounds like you're a little ready to give them a kick in the pants yourself. I have a feeling you'd probably do it literally though" she said, then looked away and chuckled.

Ray laughed a little and grinned at her as he replied,

"That's not what you meant?"

Even though they had got off to a pretty shaky start Ray had to admit that they were getting on well enough now. He just hoped it wouldn't change.

Pushing his hands into his pockets, seeing that Mr. Evans had closed his eyes, the pain meds apparently doing their work, and looked at Neela as he asked,

"So what do you do when you're not here?", guessing that they could at least kill five or ten minutes talking before they had to call radiology again as Mr. Evans didn't really need much at the moment.

She smiled when he said "That's not what you meant?". She gave him that 'innocent' look again and then said "I don't know. Maybe. Would be fun to watch someone else do it for a change." she smirked

Then he asked her what she did when she wasn't here. Seemed like he was trying to make conversation because he was bored and wanted to kill some time. "I don't really get a lot of time to myself because I'm here a lot, but I usually read or play the viola on my days off. I go to Ike's for a drink when I need it, too."

Then she looked at him and asked "What about you?" trying to continue the conversation and be nice.

"The viola, cool", he said with a smile. He meant it to. The fact that she played an instrument, even though it was a girly one, he had to admit that had perked his interests. That and the fact that she liked a drink, obviosuly not as straight laced as he had assumed. She was fairly surprising him, and in a good way. When she asked him what did he do he looked at her as he replied,

"Play with my band, go to the bar...the usual stuff", he said. The other things on his list of activites of stuff that he did...well, they weren't exactly to be said in a conversation. He didn't think groupies and all nighters of partying would really be a good conversation go-er.

He thought it was cool that she played the viola. She didn't think he would. Mr. Hotshot-Rookie thought it was cool, or was he just trying to be nice? Either way she didn't really care as long as they were getting along for now. He seemed nice enough, even though he was a little cocky.

He told her that he had a band and liked to go to the bar, too. She looked at him and blinked a few times, he had a band? "You have a band? What do you play? Or do you sing?"

When she looked at him and just blinked before she asked what did he play or did he sing he laughed a little as he said,

"Why do you look so shocked?" Leaning against the wall he looked at her as he then added, "and guitar and sing", with a smile. He was proud of his band, they did pretty well for a small band from a small town.

Grinning, he looked at her as he joked,

"But don't worry, no one plays viola, that spots open if you want it", a teasing smile on his face. He couldn't help it.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter! We hope you liked this second one. Please let us know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay in this chapter  
**

**A HELPING HAND - CHAPTER THREE  
**

He laughed and asked her why she looked so shocked. She told him "Just a little surprised. I'm just trying to picture you in a band. No offense." She knew he wouldn't be offended but she still wanted to make sure. She didn't know why she cared so much about not offending him, she didn't really care if she offended people she just met but, she did with him for some reason.

Then he leaned against the wall and told her he played the guitar and sang. She raised her eyebrows a little. She wasn't surprised that he played guitar, a lot of guys do, but he could sing, too? When he told her that there's a spot open for her, she chuckled and shook her head.

"You're a doctor and you're in a band? How do you find the time? Just being a doctor usually leaves me exhausted."

Ray ran his hand over the back of his neck when she said she couldn't picture him in a band. _probably cos I'm dressed like a moron in this shirt and trousers_ he thought to himself. This was definitely not his style and he couldn't wait to go home and get it off.

"None taken", he said with a smile.

When she asked him how did he manage being in a band and being a doctor he shrugged as he said with a playful smile,

"Bucket loads of coffee and red bull"

She was relieved when he didn't take any offense to her comment, especially when he gave her a smile. She knew he meant it.

When he told her he copes with his busy lifestyle with a lot of coffee and Red bull, she laughed. She still didn't know how he did it, and even though he really bugged her at first, she was intrigued by him. He looked pretty tired but, so is everyone that works here.

She smiled a little, shook her head, and then said "I do that already. I'm not in a band but, you'll still find me sleeping in the doctors lounge...the empty patient rooms, and one time in the elevator" she giggled softly. She had been working for almost 14 hours and had to go up to oncology for some test results and just sort of passed out after the elevator doors closed. She was asleep for about 15 minutes. No way she would have the energy for his lifestyle.

Ray looked at her when she said that she had fallen asleep in the elevator before. He could just picture it now. Laughing he shook his head as he said,

"Really...how long where you asleep for?"

The more they talked the more he liked her. She seemed...quirky.

She looked up at him and said "Just for 15 minutes. It was 4 in the morning. It's just your first day, I'm sure you'll get that tired. Especially with being in a band, too." She smiled.

He seemed nice, he's good to the patients, and yes, she thought he was cute. He was annoying sometimes but, she could tell he had a good heart.

Ray looked at her with a playful smile as he said,

"Thanks for the heads up...although does this mean if you're gone for a while I should check the elevators to make sure you're not napping in them?"

Looking at the other man still in a pain medicated sleep, which wasn't really a bad thing, Ray thought with a slight grin, he looked at Neela as he asked,

"So whats the worst case you've had to do so far?"

When he asked if when he couldn't find her to check the elevators, she chuckled and said "Just to be safe."

He asked her what was the worst case she's ever done. She lifted her eyebrows up slightly and thought for a second "Um..." she said, she had seen so many patients in her time there "I worked on this young girl who had been beaten up by her parents and then left on the side of the road. Someone found her and brought her in. She was 8." she told him looking down and on the verge of tears "We don't get cases like that very often but, they affect me every time."

Just a minute ago she thought that he didn't even want to talk her because he didn't like her or was at least a little worried to make her angry. Now he was asking her questions and taking an interest in her, and she didn't know why she was getting so personal with someone she didn't even really know all that well. She just felt comfortable around him and so safe.

When she told him about the case he could see how much it affected her, tears in her eyes as she spoke. He didn't know why, but he hated seeing her upset. They had only met less than an hour ago and he had already seen her go from mad, to joking and happy and now to sad. One thing he knew, he hated seeing her like this.

Putting his hand on her shoulder he gave a gentle squeeze as he said,

"Better it does than it doesn't...you don't wanna get used to stuff like that"

He didn't want her to think that she shouldn't be upset over something like that. It was completely normal to get affected by cases, everyone was.

When he put his hand on her shoulder, she could tell that he cared. It comforted her. She also felt something else that she couldn't quite place but, she tried not to think about that. She heard the tone in his voice, filled with feeling and compassion. He wasn't just considerate of the patients, he was that way with everyone it seemed. She was right before, he really did have a good heart.

After he told her that she didn't want to get used to some of the things she saw, she finally looked at him. She looked into his eyes and saw so much kindness there. She knew he was right. To not be affected by something like that would just be cold and unfeeling "You're right. I'm used to most of the things I see all the time. I love my job but, sometimes I feel like I can't do it." she mumbled. She tilted her head to the side slightly and gave him a look like there was something she wanted to ask him. He kept her very interested. "Do you ever feel that way sometimes?"

When she asked if he ever felt that way sometimes he gave a light shrug and looked at her as he replied,

"Yeah...but I guess that's just part of the job", he added. There were always going to be cases that would affect you, some more than others. And it would depend on the individual what cases affected them more than everyone else.

Wanting to change the subject to something a little lighter, but still along the same lines, he asked,

"Whats the weirdest case you've ever had?"

He liked talking to her, so he was actually secretly glad that radiology was backed up.

She nodded and said "I guess" when he said it was part of the job. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one that felt that way sometimes. She looked down and realized that his hand was still on her shoulder, she looked back up at him and didn't say anything. What was he doing?

Then he asked her what her weirdest case was. She had been right about him not being serious that often. She could tell that it made him uncomfortable. Or maybe it was just him trying to cheer her up or lighten the mood. She thought for a second again. This one was a little harder, just when she thought she had seen everything, someone would always come in with something weird "Oh" she said when it suddenly dawned on her. She smiled a little and said "I once treated a guy that got super glued to a chair." she laughed "It took me over an hour to get him unglued because I couldn't stop laughing." she kept laughing "But that's just up until now." She was sure she would have other cases that would top that.

When she looked at her shoulder Ray realized that he hadn't took his hand away and dropped it casually to his side. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow he laughed as he shook his head and said,

"How the hell did he get glued to a chair?"

But before she even had a chance to answer, Mr. Evans groaned and Ray looked at Neela before walking over to the bed to see what was wrong.

"Mr. Evans", Ray said his name, waiting for the man to respond.

Just when she opened her mouth to respond to him, Mr. Evans started moaning and Ray went to make sure he was ok.

She walked over, took her stethoscope from her neck, and checked his breathing. It was normal. Then she placed her hand on his neck to check his pulse.

She took the stethoscope out of her ears and placed it back on her shoulders. "His breathing sounds and pulse are normal. I think he's just sleeping." She looked at him and said "If you want to make sure, you can take his blood pressure."

When she said that his breathing and pulse where normal, but if he wanted to check his blood pressure he nodded his head. Better safe than sorry. Checking it he found that it was normal at 120/80. Neela must have been right, he must have simply been asleep. Looking at Neela he wiggled his eyebrows as he joked,

"Dreaming?"

Running his hand over the back of his neck and then pushing them into the pockets of his trousers he looked at Neela as he asked,

"Think we should try radiology again?"

**A/N Please review!**


End file.
